


Are Broken Things Worth Fixing?

by h31r_0f_br34th



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h31r_0f_br34th/pseuds/h31r_0f_br34th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the boy you love is acting distant? </p>
<p>What do you do when he stops liking everything he once loved? </p>
<p>What about when he tries to push you out and away from his life? </p>
<p>You push back and try to make him whole again, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Gamzee went sober everything for Karkat started to change.   
What do I mean?  
I mean that that's exactly what happened.   
He wasn't fit to be a leader.   
He let his team down.   
Fuck, he let himself down!   
He was supposed to keep them together, to make sure fights didn't break out.   
Could he do that?  
Not in the slightest.  
No one seemed to care or even really remember! It was like... It was like the slate had been wiped clean, but that's not true! He'd fucked up! 

The shit didn't hit Karkat's metaphorical fan immediately. It was an extremely slow progression. It started with him giving up programming. It was nothing, right? Karkat sucked at it and no matter how much he worked to try and get better it, it would never work. Something would always go wrong. Always. Wether it be giving his computer a virus to making their power on the meteor go out.   
The second thing he stopped wanting to do was screw around on before mentioned computer. When someone would pester him on pesterchum he would usually just ignore them.   
The third thing he lost interest in was Rom-Coms. He started getting annoyed with his favourite movies. He didn't get as into his movies as usual. Instead he started disliking them until he couldn't bring himself to watch them at all.   
Food was next. It started slowly, when he would eat he would get fuller faster and faster until there were weeks he would only eat a few things and that was only because of his headaches and dizziness scared the crap out of him. He honestly thought he was about to die when they would happen. The other trolls started noticing that Karkat was losing weight dangerously quickly but none of them had the guts to point it out.   
He continued to lose all interest in everything until there was nothing left for him to lose interest in. The troll boy holed himself in his room, resenting himself. He often times either stayed curled in the corner of his room or lay in his bed. His days consisted of eating one tiny meal, using the load gaper, sleeping, and staring at the wall. 

Will things get better? 

In walk Dave Strider:


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had noticed.   
What? You think he didn't? Of course he did! One of you best bros (let alone crush...) starts acting differently, of course you notice!   
Karkat had to have lost at least fifteen pounds in the past month. Dave honestly wasn't sure what he should do....   
While yes, he noticed karkat acting strange and losing way too much weight, that doesn't mean he knew how to help him...   
So he consulted his sister. 

"Karkat's acting weird"   
Rose was silent for a moment   
"Did you consider talking with him?" She asked slowly.   
Dave paused "uhm... Well... I did consider..."   
Rose sighed softly and chuckled "I suggest you go talk with him David. I've noticed as well but it's not in my place to talk with him, now is it? You are much closer friends with him then I am"   
Dave sighed as well and nodded "I guess you're right... I... I guess I'm just nervous to talk to him about it..."   
Rose smiled gently "That is understandable, Dave."   
The blonde haired boy looked to the side as he adjusted his shades "what if he doesn't know what's wrong himself?"   
Rose shook her head "one thing at a time. Go talk to him first" Dave sighed again as he was shooed out of Rose's room. 

And so, Dave walked to the troll boy's room and knocked on the door 

"Karkat...?" Dave nervously looked around "look man, I know you're in there... If you don't let me in then I'll come in myself!" Dave warned. Still, all he got was silence.   
The blonde tried the door and was exceedingly surprised to find that it was unlocked.   
Dave took a deep breath before he slipped into the room. It was really dark inside and Dave was tempted to turn on a light but instead he just slid off his glasses and put them into his pocket. Dave shut the door behind him and started feeling around the nearly pitch black room. Eventually he made out a small figure sitting in the corner.   
"Karkat...?" He asked gently. The figure lifted its head from it's arms "Dave..." He mumbled.  
Dave smiled sadly and sat down next to Karkat.  
The little troll boy looked at him for a moment "you aren't wearing your glasses..." He mumbled just as quietly as before.   
Dave inwardly cursed trolls' amazing night vision.   
Dave sighed and shook his head "I'm not... It's too dark in here for me to see with them on"   
Karkat was silent for a little bit "you have pretty eyes..." He whispered.   
Dave blushed lightly "thank you"   
He leaned against the wall "what's been going on Karkat? Why have you been acting so strangely?" 

Karkat but his lip and shook his head "I haven't been acting different..." He lied.  
Dave rolled his eyes "it's pretty obvious, Kitkat. Something's up."   
Karkat blushed at the nickname and looked away "why do you care...?" He mumbled.   
Dave frowned "Karkat... You're my friend. I care because I'm... I'm pale for you...?" Dave asked, unsure if the terms he was using was right.   
Karkat wrapped his arms around himself, not saying anything.   
Dave sighed and looked at his feet "look, you should eat something. You've lost so much weight..."   
Karkat looked at the area of the floor next to him "If I eat anything then I might just get sick.. I don't feel hungry... If I was then I would eat something..." Karkat sighed and curled up on himself   
Dave frowned, looking away. He was quiet for a moment before he looked back to Karkat "Will you please just try...?"   
Karkat swallowed hard. He wanted to please Dave... He really did... Karkat let out a breath and nodded slowly.   
Dave smiled softly and got up. He helped the small troll boy to stand up as well.    
Dave attempted to walk towards the door.

Keyword is: Attempted

"Dave, you're about to-" the troll boy started to say, but the blonde still tripped over Karkat's husktop. He groaned when he fell flat on his face.   
Karkat stood over the strider "Are you okay...?" Dave groaned again and nodded, shifting so he was laying on his back.   
The blonde reached into his pocket where his glasses were.   
Dave's eyes widened "Fuck!" He pulled the snapped frames out of his pocket.   
Dave groaned for the third time "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! No!" Karkat took a step back, too used to troll emotions, expecting Dave to get mad and possibly hurt Karkat. Dave noticed Karkat's step backwards. He frowned "it's okay Karkitty, I won't hurt you. It's just..." Dave sighed and stood up "it's just that people tease me for my eyes but... The people here are our friends and I know they won't tease me.. Come on, let's get you some food"   
Karkat slowly edged towards Dave "I should lead.." He mumbled. Dave nodded "go ahead" 

And so the smaller of the two boys led Dave out of his room and to the kitchen area


End file.
